The Institute on Homelessness and Trauma, LLC (IHAT), proposes to develop an interactive, online curriculum with web-based supports to train clinical social work supervisors in implementing evidence-based practices (EBPs) in community settings, The web-based training product will provide continuing education to experienced social workers through online videos, PowerPoint presentations, downloadable reading material is, and interactive case-based scenarios designed for improving skills. Ongoing web-based supports will be provided through blogs, discussion forums, and periodic webcasts, Prototype EBPs for Phase 1 of this project will be Trauma-Focused Cognitive Behavioral Therapy (TF-CBT) and Critical Time Intervention (CTI), two practices with direct implications for people receiving services in community settings. In partnership with the Health Care for the Homeless Clinician's Network and the Migrant Clinician's Network, IHAT will provide training for 120 clinical social work supervisors around the country. The experimental group for each EBP (n=30 for TF-CBT and n=30 for CTI) will receive an enhanced interactive online training package with web-based supports, while the comparison groups (n=30 for TF-CBT and n=30 for CTI) will receive traditional written home-study materials, All participants will be evaluated for skills and knowledge before and after completing the training, and 90 days following completion.